worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Escort Carrier
BACKGROUND The descriptively named escort carrier was a transport ship designed to carry Imperial starfighters Designed and built by Kuat Drive Yards, the escort carrier allowed the Imperial Navy to overcome the hyperdrive deficiency of its primary starfighters in the early years of the Galactic Civil War. The need for them was seen following the Battle of Ton-Falk. Being purpose-built, escort carriers were much more economical to deploy than an Imperial Star Destroyer. Higher priority convoys often had an escort carrier, along with an EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate and CR90 corvettes. It was also common for escort carriers to perform mini-hyperdrive jumps within a system, dropping off a squadron of starfighters with each exit. This tactic made it difficult for Rebel Alliance or pirate pilots to predict where the next attack would come from. In addition to the Empire, some ships were appropriated by the Rebel Alliance as well and added to their navy. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Imperial Remnant Ship Type: Escort Carrier Class: Carrier Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 3485 Gunners: 20 Troops: 800 Pilots: 120 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 77 000 (1B) Bridge 6 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 3 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 1 000 (3) Hanger 20 000 (4) Main Engines (4) 9 000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (3) 2 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 250 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 200 ea Large Airlocks (4) 2 000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 275 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 75 Twin Laser Cannon (10) 275 ea (5) Shields 7 000 side (42 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 60md points of damage or less. Anything more than 60md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying hanger decks will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour), Class 12 Back Up Hyperdrive (33 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 9 months of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 500m Height: 150m Width: 150m Weight: 3+ million tons tons Cargo: 500 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin Laser Cannon (10, 2 forward, 3 left, 3 right, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 100 000km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: HOlonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 90 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 9 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT: Fighters - 72 Transports/Shuttles - 6 REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)